The present invention relates to carousel displays which may be rotated by an individual potentially wishing to purchase a displayed product. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotary display having a number of faces on which a product or a card is displayed.
Displays as such are old and a number of displays have been previously proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,519 to Potts et al discloses a DISPLAY STAND. The Potts et al stand is generally of the form of a collapsible truncated pyramid and is fabricated from paperboard. This stand further includes a generally rectangular tray atop the pyramid and a pole extending upward through the tray bottom. The Potts et al stand is generally collapsible into a relatively flat compact condition for shipment or storage, when not deployed to give the effect of a relatively wide display case with a narrower pedestal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,097 to Hodson discloses a DISPOSABLE DISPLAY STAND. The free standing Hodson stand is generally oblong, fabricated from corrugated cardboard, and displays bagged products hung from pegs on each of its four individual panels. The panels include vertical flanges defined by score lines. Staples join a vertical flange to an adjacent panel, near a vertical portion of the adjacent panel remote from the vertical flange of the adjacent panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,531 to Cheris et al discloses a SHIPPER DISPLAY. The Cheris et al shipper includes a carton having telescoping top and bottom portions. The cartons illustrated are either hexagonal or rectangular and contain segregated portions. Each segregated portion contains a product. Cheris et al suggests that the flat carton stock be assembled into the shipper display by the packager of the product. On arrival to a merchandiser, the merchandiser disposes of the top portion of the carton to display the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,421 to Wilkins discloses a DISPLAY SYSTEM. This permanent display includes a standard, a base, support means and a plurality of separate panels which may be assembled into a variety of hollow polygonic rotatable bodies. Each separate panel includes a polystyrene frame surrounding a pegboard panel. Any type of fastener suitable for use with a pegboard may be employed to affix the product to be displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,351 to Belokin, Jr. discloses a DISPLAY RACK ASSEMBLY. The Belokin rack includes a base, a vertical support member, and a plurality of slotted shelves slotted onto the vertical support member from alternating sides. The shelves are fabricated from a lightweight, rigid and strong material such as expanded polystyrene styrofoam. An upper shelf is vertically supported by the product displayed on the shelf immediately beneath it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,560 to Howlett discloses a COLLAPSIBLE DISPLAY BIN STAND. The Howlett stand includes a polygonal-shaped receptacle member supported by a plurality of contiguous polygonal-shaped tubular members. An outer polygonal member includes six main panels and a glue flap which are foldably joined together on parallel fold lines, with the glue flap being secured to the remote side panel to provide a tubular structure open at the top and bottom. Strengthening members are inserted into and joined to the outer member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,619 to Eckert discloses an EYEGLASS FRAME DISPLAY. The Eckert display includes a plurality of molded plastic modules and a cap member to which upper modules may be bolted. Each module is suitable for mounting a pair of eyeglass frames and includes male and female edge portions. The male and female edge portions of a module may be mated with an adjacent module to form a continuous display. The continuous display may be generally flat, triangular or approach the circular as is desired.
Delika Mfg. Co. of Libertyville, Ill. manufactures a generally planar display for analgesic and other pouched products under the trademark RELIEF CENTER. The pouched products are adhered to one side of a double faced adhesive. The second side of the double faced adhesive is in turn adhered to a generally elongated product card. A channel having a general "U" shape with an elongated leg and a short leg is adhered to one side of the planar display with the short leg outward. The channel is disposed in vertical pairs and a horizontal bottom for receiving a product card. When the product on the card is sold, a new card with product replaces the exhausted product card.
None of these structures previously proposed simultaneously address providing a multifaced display bearing product cards which is conveniently shipped by a distributor, and conveniently assembled and replenished by a merchant.